Family Problems
by Callisto
Summary: Yugi and Yami love each other... but what happens if Yami's parents do not agree with their relationship? YugiXYami, and maybe more pairings - MM,Yaoi ( Changed into shounen ai )( CHP2 UP! )
1. Meeting The Ruby Eyed Boy

**Family problems**  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon that Yugi realized that he was going to show up late on his work. And only because Marik made a nasty remark to the teacher! Hell yeah!   
The teach got so angry that he decided to give detention to the whole class, only to upset everyone. Normally it didn't bothered Yugi THAT much if the class got detention, but this time was different. You see, a few weeks ago Yugi met a boy at the place where he worked ( A burger place ). That boy was so special! He looked exactly like himself, only the height, the eyes and the golden bangles in his hair were a little different. At first, Yugi thought that it was all a stupid joke. But when he talked to that boy the other day, he realized that this was the love that he sought his whole life. Kind of strange right? Yugi only knew him for a few weeks but it felt like years. It seemed like they were made for each other. He could only hope that the other boy had the same feelings as he had.  
  
Yugi nibbled softly on his pencil and looked around the class. Everyone was giving Marik angry looks and Marik reflected them right back to the givers. Yup, Marik was nothing than trouble. You could call him the darker side of Malik; because they looked like each other. Well… not only them, because Bakura and Ryou looked like twins too. Fate maybe? Was that youth going to be his lover too? Yugi grinned at the thought and let his eyes fall on the couple next to him. Seto and Jounonchi. They are boyfriends as long as The violet eyed boy could remember. They loved each other deeply and that was kind of sweet. But right now – Seto looked like he was about to explode.  
Seto Kaiba had is own company; KaibaCorp. He was kind of like invented high tech stuff. Yugi didn't knew much about those thing because Kaiba hardly talked about that. As a matter of fact; Kaiba didn't talk at all. All right maybe in class to the teach or Jou, but that was all. He was kind of anti-social. Oh well, we can't have it all right?   
  
Yugi looked at the watch on his left wrist and checked the time. It was already past four! Oh man, he was going to show up too late! Argh, as long as his boss didn't mind it, argh again! Just when he wanted to stand up if he could go to his work, the teacher began to speak.  
  
" Well it seems like that you all learned your lesson. Next time I will add another hour. "   
  
" Yes teach… " Replied everyone in a very annoyed tone in their voice.  
  
The violet eyed could almost scream from happiness. If he hurried he could make it in time and maybe he could see that boy again. Ohhhh, he would give up everything only to see that face again…  
  
" Hey Yuugh… "   
  
Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw Jou standing next to him and his table. Next to Jou stood Seto; still angered about the detention.  
  
" Wanna hang out with me and the boy's? We are going to make lotsa fun "   
  
Yugi smiled and shook his head. He knew darn well what Jou meant by ' Lotsa fun ' and he didn't want to compete in that. He wasn't going to lose his innocent on something stupid like that. No, he wanted to give it to someone that loved him.   
  
" Sorry Jou, but I gotta work today. "   
  
" A-ha! You are going to see that mysterious stranger againnnn"   
  
Joked Jou when he burst out into laughter. The short youth pulled out his tongue and shook his head for a second time.  
  
" He is a normal person like the rest of us, and yes I hope I will see him again! "   
  
" Alllllllrighty, you know where you have to go if you want some fun! "   
  
" I guess… "   
  
" See you later… "   
  
With those words spoken, Jou en Seto turned around and headed for the door to leave the classroom. Yugi wheezed and threw the last book into his bag. If he only made it in time!!  
  
To his relief he saw that he was only five minutes to late. His boss wasn't too made at him and Yugi thanked the heaven for it. Quickly he changed into his uniform and headed for the tables.  
  
JACKPOT!  
  
The boy sat at the same sport where he always sat; near the window watching how the people outside how they hurried to their work.  
  
" H-Hello.. " Stuttered Yugi, he could only hope that his face didn't turn red.   
  
" May I take your order? "   
  
The other boy looked Yugi straight in the eyes and Yugi almost melted when he saw the beautiful red ruby eyes.   
  
" Yes I'd like one banana milkshake…. "   
  
" All right… " Said the shorter one when he wrote it down.  
  
" Yugi…. That's a very nice name "   
  
The violet colored one looked a little confused and the ruby eyed one pointed to the uniform where Yugi's name was written onto.   
  
" T-Thanks… What's your name? "   
  
" I am Yami "   
  
Said the ruby eyed smiling when he saw how Yugi's face got more red by the minute.   
  
" Oh… er… I…ah will go get your order right now! "   
  
Wheezed Yugi when he flew through the kitchen. That boy was tha bomb! He was so totally HOT! People that handsome was so rare! Quickly he yelled through the kitchen the order and waited until someone would hand him the milkshake. Meanwhile he kept staring into the longer youth's direction. He was just so perfect!  
  
" Earth to Yuugh, here is the order "   
  
A collega, Luca, handed the shake to the short boy and Yugi walked back to Yami that was waiting for his milkshake.  
  
" Er… that's… 1,50 dollar? "   
  
" Here you go "   
  
Yami gave him the money and sipped absent at his drink.  
  
" Say, it isn't very crowdie here, do you mind a little talk? "   
  
" Er… All right, I think my boss doesn't mind "   
  
Yugi sat down in front of Yami, almost biting his nails off. He was so exited right now! Finally he sat at the same table as his crush, This must be his lucky day! Lady fortune was smiling upon him.  
  
" So do you go to school? If yes, where to? "   
  
" Domino High, I'm a freshman.. "   
  
" All right then! I'm one class higher than you. I thought you were a little younger though. "   
  
Yugi gave a faint smile.  
  
" That's because I'm kind of small for my age. But it doesn't bother me too much. At least I don't have to play baseball; I don't like that sport too much "   
  
The ruby eyed took one last sip from his drink and put the empty glass on the table. Removing some milkshake from his lips.   
Yugi watched how Yami did that, and almost wanted to lick it away. Argh, damn fantasies.  
  
" Hey, would you like to go out or something with me? I know some great places. Do you play dual monsters? "   
  
" Yeah! It's my favorite game! I like it a lot "  
  
" All Right, how about: Tomorrow at the game plaza at 15.00H ? "   
  
" YEAH! I will be there, well if you will excuse me; I need to take some orders "  
  
" All right, see you then "   
  
Yugi quickly walked away while he placed his right hand on the left side of his chest. Yep, he was defiantly in love with Yami. And tomorrow he was going on a date with him. This was probably the best day of his life.

* * *

" I've got some great news! " Laughed Yugi when he placed his bag full of books on the school table.  
  
" I have a date with that boy, his name is Yami "   
  
Bakura sat down next to the violet eyed and stroke his hand through his beautiful long white hair. Then he let his eyes fall on Yugi and gave him an evil smile.  
  
" So, Yugi finally has finally a boyfriend… "   
  
The little one's face flushed red and he shook his head wildly.   
  
" N-No! It isn't like that! I hardly know him Bakura! "   
  
Just when Bakura wanted to tease Yugi some more, the little one saw how Ryou punched with his fist on Bakura's head. The whitehead immediately threw a deadly glance into the direction of his love, but received an even more deadly one back.  
  
" As Bakura wanted to say… " Began Ryou. " He is happy you found someone that you like, and he is happy that you are going out with him… RIGHT? "   
  
" Yeah, whatever… " Grumbled the angry youth. He stood up and sat down next to the other white haired.  
  
Yugi grinned softly and sighed deeply. He was going to meet Yami in a few hours and he was so excited!  
  
If only the ruby eyed liked him as much as Yugi liked him….  
  
TBC!!

* * *

Note: Another Yugioh story and another Yami/Yugi pairing. Maybe I'll throw some Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik in it. I'm not to sure because I don't want to change the storyline to much. However I hoped you like the next chap and I hope to see you in the next one... Review!!! =D  
  
== Callisto.


	2. Hurry Yugi

**Note: Finally the second chapter. I know I'm a little late at updating but my inspiration has left me the last few weeks... nice excuse huh? Well I hope you liked this chapter, and please drop a review ) Enjoy!!**

****

* * *

Family problems.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

The next day was terrible for the little Yugi. He couldn't keep his attention in class, and because of that he had to go and see the principal. And now he had to stay at least two hours longer in class; that was his punishment. Stupid teacher! Just because he didn't pay attention he had to stay! However, while having detention he still kept staring outside of the window. In a few hours he was going to see the boy of his dreams; Yami.  
  
The little one felt his heart racing when he mentally mentioned that name. He had no idea why he was so in love with that other youth. Was it because he looked like himself? His beautiful smile? His mysterious voice? Or his gentle ruby eyes. Yugi grinned and sighed happily. Just a few more hours and then he would see 'him'  
  
" I give up... "  
  
Yugi looked up and saw the teacher smashing his head into the desk.  
  
" Why won't you listen to me motou? You're almost the smartest boy in class, why are you doing this to me! You probably didn't heard a word of what I said "  
  
" Er, no. Did you say something? "  
  
And the teacher bonked for a second time with his head against the desk.  
  
" It's fine. You can go Yugi... I should've become a dentist like my mom said... "  
  
" Thanks! "  
  
Sang Yugi. He grabbed his back, put his books into it and waved the teacher goodbye as he left. It was now 13:00H so he had 3 hours the chance to change himself, get his cards and maybe complain by his grandpa that he wanted some new ones.  
  
His grandpa was the owner of the only game shop in Domino, and that made him very fortunate. He could add new cards as he pleased, while other kids had to spend all of their live savings to get two or three cards. However, his grandpa however got wind of it he said that if Yugi wanted new cards, he had to work for it. So now he worked at that Burger place to acquire money, so he could buy new cards from his grandfather.  
  
Nasty, wasn't he?  
  
In record time, he made it home. He entered the game shop and ran towards the stairs.  
  
" Hello Y- "  
  
Yugi thought that he heard the faint voice of his grandpa but it was probably just his imagination. Once he was upstairs he walked to his bedchamber and searched the closet for clothing.  
Great, everything was in the washing machine. He shook his head and walked to his desk, almost slipping because of his clean floor. Yeah, he had to clean his room because if he didn't, his grandfather threatened to take off all his , clothing, food; it laid everywhere on the ground, so that's the reason why he had to clean it up.  
  
And to be honest, his room looked pretty neat now.  
  
" My cards! "  
  
Yugi picked them from the desk and kept staring into it. Now which cards should he bring with him? He wasn't sure if Yami was a good or a bad duelist. Never mind, it wasn't like it was an important duel or anything like that.  
  
Hastily he looked down on his watch and saw it was already 14:30... DAMN! Only thirty minutes left! He was never going to make it.  
  
The game plaza was on a very deserted place, which was very hard to access on foot. And because he had spent his last money on some cards one week ago, he was kind of broke right now.  
  
He stormed out of his room and ran down, almost bumping into his busy grandfather.  
  
" Hey Yugi! I can use a little help here! It feels like everyone in Domino wants duel monster cards! "  
  
" I'm sorry grandfather! "Laughed Yugi. "I'm leaving, I'm having a date!! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Bye! "  
  
Yugi ran out of the shop and began his journey to the game plaza. Only 17 more minutes left, ow! He had to make hast!  
  
" YUGI! "  
  
The little one looked over his shoulder and saw Marik running after him. He started to run faster, but Marik was a lot faster and grabbed Yugi by his jacket. Then the little one received a big hug from the Egyptian looking boy.  
  
" Where are you going? "  
  
" To the game plaza, I'm meeting someone there. "  
  
" Oh yeah! Your boyfriend! "  
  
" He's NOT my boyfriend "Snarled Yugi. ' At least, not yet '  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever "  
  
" Can you PLEASE let go of me?! I'm kind of in a hurry!! "  
  
" Hurry huh...? " Murmured the Egyptian boy softly. "I know! I can give you a lift on  
my- "  
  
But before he could finish his sentence he could see the young boy running away.  
He scratched on the back of his head and sighed softly. ' Yugi is so cute when he's like that! ) ' Thought Marik when he walked away.  
  
The young boy ran with everything he had. Only twenty minutes left! Damn that Marik and his immature behavior!  
  
" Wha- "  
  
Without knowing, Yugi bumped into a boy and fell with his behind on the ground. Damn, that hurts!  
  
" If it isn't Yugi-kun... "  
  
Yugi looked up with big frightening eyes and met the chocolate eyes of Bakura. For a moment he hoped it was Ryou, but Ryou looked a little more angelic than the devil looking Bakura.  
  
Quickly he stood up and was ready to make a run for it. But then he felt how tight arms embraced him and there was no away he could escape of that hug.  
  
" Fancy meeting you here, Yuuuuugiiiii "Sang Bakura when he hugged the helpless boy a little tighter. Yugi tried desperately to escape but the hug was a little too tight to escape from. Not to forget that it felt like his eyeballs were about to pop out.  
  
" Bakura! Where are you- Oh hi Yugi, how are you? "  
  
Ryou's smiling face appeared from around a corner.  
  
" Hey! Aren't you supposed to go on a date with 'mystery boy? ' "  
  
" Yes! That's what I was planning! So Bakura can you PLEASE release me!!! "  
  
" But you are so cute "  
  
There was a loud bang and Bakura fell knockout on the ground.  
  
" Hurry Yugi! And don't worry, I didn't hit him that hard "Laughed the angelic boy innocent.  
  
" Thank you! "  
  
Quickly he continued his way. DAMN! Only three minutes left, aw he was never going to make it in time. Why did everyone wanted to hug him so suddenly? Most of the time he got ignored and now he was the center of attention. It's almost like a higher power is preventing him to meet with the ruby eyed.  
  
Yami...  
  
His heart raced and he knew that he was blushing. It was a date! Finally a date! To think of it, he didn't had a date in years...  
  
He entered the game plaza and searched for a familiar pair of eyes.  
  
And there he was, sitting on a chair while he was readying his deck...  
  
To be continued!!!


End file.
